


Encore Performance

by rtaf



Series: Helping Hands [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, He's jokingly upset dw, Humor, M/M, Raychael - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can't seem to figure out why Ray's being so quiet. When he finally finds out the reason, quite frankly he's not suprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore Performance

Their sex is never serious, always playful. There's lots of rolling around with quips and exchanges in between. It's just friendly hookups to them, which is exactly how it goes this time.

Ray hadn't meant anything suggestive when he let his body fall slack against Michael's on the couch. Sliding down and sinking lower until he'd slouched over in the boy's lap. He was just seeking some comfort.

He shifts his legs from the floor, up to the couch, curling up on his side and letting out a groan.

"Hi Ray. Hi Michael. How was your day? It was okay, thanks. Was your day okay?" Michael says, starting the conversation by himself. 

Ray reaches up and smacks Michael's nose with the back of his hand. The auburn haired boy bats the limb away and persists, asking the question again with a hint of amusement.

He knows Ray has a tendency to let things get to him easily. Last year a teacher had asked him if he needed a number for a tutor and he skipped her class for a week. When he got back, though, he aced the test and subtly flipped her off when she handed it to him with the final mark.

Ray shakes his head, the back of it rubbing against Michael's stomach and thighs. The action confirms his suspicions about Ray's bad mood.

"Hmm. You wanna talk about it?"

Ray shakes his head again and Michael wishes he could take a second to reach down and rearrange himself under his pants. Unfortunately, he has to put up with it. He grits his teeth and tries to ease his mind into willing away the blood rushing to his dick.

Michael grabs the remote from beside him and turns the volume up on the crime show he was watching. It's quiet for a good fifteen minutes, Michael getting into the show and Ray either doing the same, or sleeping.

Stretching his arm out to behind Ray's leg on the other cushion, Michael feels around for his phone. Luckily it's not wedged into anything. He flicks open the camera app, tapping the corner of the screen to flip to the front facing camera. 

He angles it in front of Ray's face to check if he is, in fact asleep. He's met with two eyes fluttering open and a confused look through the screen. "Just wanted to see if you were still watching," Michael explains, locking his phone back up.

Ray groans and shifts in his lap again, turning to face Michael's stomach and nuzzling into his lower belly. He stops suddenly, a smile spreading across his face as he looks up at his friend. "Hey, dude. You got a little problem? Need some help with anything?"

Michael rolls his eyes, the corners of his mouth turning up just slightly. "Listen, when you're rubbing all over me like a fucking cat something's bound to happen."

Ray looks back down at the spot that's eye level, using a hand to slowly drag Michael's t-shirt up to his chest. He presses a dry kiss to the exposed skin just above the waistband. It starts off like that, dry chaste kisses all lined up along the edge. 

Then his tongue comes into play. He rests the flat part of it against Michael's belly button, slowly dragging it up until only the tip is touching. He draws swirls, short patterns that trail back and forth.

"You're the biggest fucking cock tease," Michael says, carding a hand through Ray's hair and resting it at the base of his neck.

"You know it," Ray affirms, sitting up enough to push Michael down onto his back, stretched out on the sofa.

Going with it, Michael pulls Ray on top of him by cupping his butt. The movement throws Ray off balance a bit and he falls forward, face first into the cushion beside Michael's head.

"Watch it," Ray jokes, holding his head up and inches away from Michael's. He tries to hold a straight face but the mischievous smile looking back at him breaks his cover. "You're the worst."

Michael laughs at that. "Oh yeah? I'm the worst, right? Asking about your day, checking up on you, all terrible qualities."

A moment of silence passes and Michael wonders if he should have just let it go. Maybe bringing it up wasn't the best idea. He slides his hands up from Ray's ass to his hips and then up to the sides of his chest, over the graphic tee.

He guides Ray down to his lips, pressing a soft and slow kiss to each corner of his mouth. When he gets a hand on his jawline as encouragement, Michael kisses Ray properly on the lips. A languid, fluid motion that comes so naturally to both boys.

"Do you want me to tell you what really happened, though?" Ray asks, finally pulling back to breathe. He takes in some air and sighs after the kiss, letting himself slump against Michael for a minute.

"Sure. If you want to tell me."

Ray isn't the best with expressing his feelings, both parties are aware of that. Michael knows to give him the time that he needs. He lets the quiet linger between them as he waits to hear what's wrong. Thumbs rubbing back and forth over Ray's collarbones.

Ray decides to tell Michael. Preparing to do it in a way that keeps them both occupied. That way no one has to dwell on the issue. He scoots down his friend's body, pulling Michael's shorts and boxers with him. Easily positioning himself between his friend's spread legs. 

Ray avoids taking Michael's dick in his hands right away. Instead, rubbing the sensitive pale skin covering his thighs. The muscle in Michael's right thigh twitches under his hand when he runs his fingers across the juncture where his leg meets his pelvis.

It's a really powerful kick that Ray gets, being in control like this. He knows just the right spots to make Michael melt and jerk and coo. It's the confidence and trust in their friendship that ends up making Ray spill the truth.

He bends forward, hands sliding up towards the base of Michael's erection. The foreplay has done a number on him and Ray's hardly even touched him yet. He runs his fingers through the circle of wiry hair and slides his mouth down onto Michael.

"I burnt my pizza rolls," Ray mutters around Michael's dick in his mouth. 

He feels dirty confessing to it. The task was so simple, put them in the microwave for 7 minutes. The problem was that the stupid oven instructions were next to the microwave ones.

"Oh my god," Michael cries out, half from his body curling inwards at the good vibrations that jolt through. The other half from pure disbelief as to that being the only reason for Ray's bad mood.

"You're not serious," he continues. "Ray, I know you, you sneaky fuck. That, if anything, is not the -oh. Not the only reason you're fucking upset. If it is, though I'm gonna kick you -nngh so fucking hard in the balls."

Ray works his mouth around the top of Michael's cock. Sinking lower and bobbing up in a teasing rhythm while his hand lightly brushes his base. He knows the tickling feeling drives Michael crazy and he can practically feel the pleased hum and throb from Michael's body.

Michael tilts his head back, fighting to concentrate when Ray's working his goddamn magic on his dick. He wants to confront Ray on his idiocy but at the same time will probably have a dry orgasm if Ray stops now.

"It's true," Ray replies, moving to mouth at only the flushed pink tip of Michael's dick. "Your cock's in my mouth, dude," he pulls off, would I ever lie?"

"Jesus," Michael speaks on an exhale. "You're such a fucking piece of work. I'll get you some more, okay? What's the big deal?"

Ray pipes up at that, looking up at Michael's scrunched up face. "Really? Damn, I take that shit back, you're the best. We can get hot sauce too and some mothafuckin' sweet potato fries!"

The lack of attention to his dick gives Michael a chance to appreciate Ray's genuine excitement over food. Despite being two months away from being legal, Ray is still the biggest child he knows.

Ray smiles back, returning to his previous job with significantly more enthusiasm. As if Michael's words had replenished his energy. He twists his hand underneath the cockhead and sucks greedily at the tip.

The wet sound and feeling of Ray's saliva on his skin has Michael squirming under his friend's mouth and fingers. Ray uses his free hand to pin one of Michael's hips to the couch, giving it a pat so he knows to keep control of the other side.

Purposely, Ray dips his tongue into the small slit, making Michael cry out in glee. In a final attempt to push him over the edge, Ray slides his hand from the base down to Michael's balls. Rolling them in the palm of his hand.

It's all too much for Michael, the pressure building up in his lower half begs for release. He chokes out a warning before he cums, giving Ray enough time to pull off and watch the action.

Michael's dick twitches against his stomach and a thin rope of cum flies up to his chest, landing on his shirt. He squeezes his eyes shut, rocking against thin air. Some more cum spills out but pools around his exposed belly button. Ray chuckles, leaning forward and helping Michael peel off his shirt. 

He wipes the cum off his friend's stomach and cock, catching the sticky whiteness before balling the shirt up. He throws it on the coffee table, slouching over again. They're both tired but Ray takes the liberty of resting their hips against each other. Tucking his head into the crook of Michael's neck, he lets out a puff of air.

It's a comfortable spot for him to close his eyes and catch his breath. He feels Michael's arms wrap around his waist, resting loosely on his lower back. Although it's warm, he doesn't mind, bringing his hands up beside him on Michael's chest.

No one says a word and Ray, not wanting to interrupt the quiet, tries to communicate what he wants nonverbally. He rubs his hips in a circle, as if he's solely adjusting his position.

Michael's arms tighten around him. "I hope that wasn't you trying to be slick, because you're not."

If Ray could he'd hang his head playfully so instead he blows a raspberry into Michael's neck. "What are you gonna do about it, stud?"

Michael doesn't answer right away so Ray impatiently sits up again and starts working on getting some relief. When Michael opens his eyes he almost moans at the sight in front of him. Ray rubbing himself through his pants, grinding up into the palm of his hand.

"Psh, c'mere," he tells the boy. Batting his hand away and tugging him closer by the arm.

Ray scoots forward as Michael sits up, adjusting to the new position. He shifts them so Ray's knees are folded on either side of him. It's easier for Michael's hands to slip under the back of Ray's shirt.

He runs his hands up the middle of the smooth plane of skin, separating once they get to the top. Thumbing the boy's shoulders, he then moves his hands to the front, lifting Ray's shirt above his head.

Michael inhales deeply. Ray guesses he's trying to catch his breath but then slowly, cool air is hitting one of his nipples. He shivers under the feeling, resting his hands on Michael's shoulders for support.

"Fuck," he breathes out, unable to think of anything else but Michael's hands on his skin, breath on his nipples and lips a head away from his.

Ray makes a noise much like a child fussing, pouting his lips and waiting for Michael to pay attention to him. The other boy lifts his head, eyebrow cocked in confusion until Ray closes the space between their mouths.

Michael lets out a laugh into the kiss, pushing at his friend's mouth with his tongue. He catches Ray's nubs between his index and thumbs, rolling them while deepening the kiss.

Ray hums pleasantly, arching into the warm fingers on his sensitive skin. They kiss until he feels lightheaded, pulling back to breathe. The stimulation is too much and he just needs to get off soon.

"Gonna make you feel good," Michael whispers against Ray's neck, just below his ear. He spits into his hand and reaches down. Unzipping Ray's shorts and sliding a hand under his boxers as well.

He palms Ray's cock, tugging on it in the limited space he has. A little bit of revenge would never hurt anybody. He lost a shirt to the creamy substance, so Ray's underwear will have to take one for the team too.

"Get you nice and hard for me. The fucking eiffel tower in your pants- but not as big," he adds quickly.

Ray shoves Michael's shoulders, still holding on for lack of anywhere better to put them. He rolls his hips like he had earlier, back and forth and then in circular motions to really get things going.

He wants more, a tighter hand on him and more Michael. Ray kisses him again, keeping up the rocking on his friend's lap. Just a little bit more and he'll be gone.

He thanks God for a friend like Michael.

Michael pulls back and says the one thing he knows will help Ray blow his load. "When you're done we'll drive up to Target and get you a nice big box of those fuckin' pizza poppers.

The incentive drives Ray to grind harder, fucking Michael's fist with more vigor than necessary. "Fuck, fuck, yes oh my god!" He cries out with relief, spurting into his underwear without a second thought.

He breathes heavily against Michael's neck, hooking his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. The pleasant relief of the orgasm running though his body. His lips quirk into a smile, enjoying the spark still simmering around his dick.

"Can't believe you came for frozen food. I ship it. I ship the fuck out of it," Michael teases, easing Ray's grip off his shoulders.

Ray doesn't have it in him to respond just yet, letting Michael trade places with him, laying him back against the couch. As Michael untangles their limbs, Ray presses a kiss to his arm, a small gesture of thanks.

Michael smiles and walks out of the room on unsteady legs, getting them a change of clothes so they can go get dinner and then relax without having to worry about obvious or uncomfortable stains.

It feels oddly domestic, but then again it's always been that way with Ray. Everything falling together naturally. It's nice to have that to look forward to when everything else falls to shit.

This time it just had to be the pizza rolls.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this takes place months before the other because I pictured them younger here. Also because of slight inexperience and less of a comfortable vibe. Please take moment to leave what you think in a comment or simply give kudos if you wish. I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
